Hungry Guppies
Plot The Bubble Guppies are hungry. Story is written by PinkiePie6. Transcript "I'm so hungry!" Oona whines, her stomach growling. "Don't worry. We can go around town to see if they are any food left." The orange-haired guppy, Nonny, says. His own stomach growls with increasing pain of hunger. Same with Deema, Goby, and Gil. "But it's 4 a.m. in the morning. Where are we gonna find food at this hour?" Molly says. Her own stomach growls much louder than the rest of the guppies. "Oh boy..." It does it again. "Gosh..." Deema says. "You have the loudest tummy around here." "My tummy always gurgles like that." Molly says. Her stomach growls so loud you could hear it from outside the school. "Well, come on." Gil says. "Let's just get this over with." The guppeis agreed and all followed Molly and Gil into the dark streets of Bubbletucky. There was really no noises, except silence and their still-empty growling tummies. Deema's stomach growled louder. "Ugh! I'm literally gonna lose my mind if we don't find food!" It sounded again. "Grrr, quit it!" It growled again. "I said quit it!" Goby moans. "Deema, just calm down." "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Deema yelled. "NEVER TELL SOMEBODY TO CALM DOWN WHEN THEY'RE STRESSED!! I'M STRESSED AND I WANT FOOD!! YOU'RE TELLING ME ME TO CALM DOWN?!" "DEEMA..." Oona says, worried. "Please...don't..." All six still empty tummies growled louder than last time. Molly rubs her growling tummy. "Where should we go?" A sudden cold breeze send them shivering. They noticed a clean-looking plane in front of them. "Guys!" Gil says happily. "An airplane there! We can take it so we can find a place to eat!" "YEAH!" All cheered as they approached the plane. Their relief of finally finding a vehicle had to stop when their stomachs growled again. Goby find six rainbow sweaters on the seat. "Hey guys." Goby said. "We can keep warm with these things." The guppies each grabbed a rainbow hoodie and put them on as quickly as possible. Molly, Oona, and Nonny left their upzipped Goby, Deema, and Gil zipped up theirs.Gil hops onto the driver's seat. "Alright? Everyone all buckled up?" Gil said as he puts on his seat belt. The others sat in a seat and buckled in as well. "Ready!" the other five said. "Then here...we...go!" Gil starts the plane. It went upward and moves left. ---------- The sun was nearly rising. It is now 6 a.m. in the morning. Gil looked focused while flying. He heard the loudest stomach growl he has ever heard.So loud that he almost crashed into the trees. "That was loud." Molly rubs her stomach. "That was me, in case you don't know." She groans, closing her eyes. "I've never been this hungry in my life." "I think we all feel the same way." Nonny said. All felt silent, hearing nothing but their still-empty gurgling tummies. Some of the guppies were beginning to get tired. But then something else broke the silence that lasted for 30 minutes. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNTTTT FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDD!!!!" Deema yells over the growling of her stomach. She is lying down with her back on the floor. "Deema, we all get it!" Goby said. "We all do." "Gilly, are we there yet?" Molly asked. Gil looks at the map near him. "We should be. I don't know." He turns his head to Nonny. "Hey, Nonny.I need help over here." "What do you want?" Nonny asked over the gurgling of his stomach. He takes a stop and rubs it. "Ugh....so famished." He murmurs to himself. "Famished? What does that mean?" Oona asked. "It means to really hungry." Nonny explains, rubbing his growling tummy and trying to ignore it. Then he goes by Gil's side. "So you needed help?" "Yep." Gil said. "Do you understand maps?" "Uh, I think so." Nonny says. He takes a look at it. "Hmmm...it's trying to tell you that we're almost at our destination." "What's a destination?" Oona asked. A bubbling moan escapes the ginger's tummy. "A destination is a place you'll arrive at." Now it was Deema's turn to have aloud, a loud growly sound came from her stomach. She groans. "Oh gosh!!" Her tummy growled again. "Finally." Another one. "We're almost there." It sounded once again. Gil groans as he hugs his stomach. "This is so lame! We had no food last night, and we still don't! We’d literally skipped dinner last night just to go to a boring old movie!" "Gil!" Nonny said, getting the blue-haired boy's attention. "We're almost there!" "Are we?" Deema said, sitting back up and smiling wide. "We sure are." Nonny said, a small smile appeared on his face. Deema screamed with delight. She fell back to the floor on her back again. "This...is...the...best...day...ever!" Deema said in between stomach growls of her own. Everyone laughs at her as Gil attempts to land the plane onto land. ---------- The guppies exit the plane. But the sky is barely lit, even though the sun was beginning to rise. Deema looks around. "So where is it?" Deema asked. "Where's the food?" "Deema, we have to look for food." Molly said. "Oh come on. I hate searching!" Deema whines, rubbing her gurgling tummy. The loudest stomach growl the guppies have ever in their lives heard escaped from Molly's stomach. She rubs it. "So sorry..." Molly said, her tummy growling again. "So...where do you think we should start searching?" "How about that forest up ahead?" Oona asked over Molly's growling tummy. "I suppose we could." Nonny says, his stomach growling so loud it started echoing throughout the empty meadow. He rubs it. "Sorry." Molly's tummy did the same, as well as Deema's. Gil sighs, rubbing his tummy. "Let's just go. Our tummies are trying to announce ourselves." The guppies advanced toward the forest. The first thing they encountered once they entered are three paths. "So...which path do we go on?" Deema asked. "I think we should split up." Molly says. "Yeah." All said, agreeing. Molly and Gil took the first path. Deema and Oona took the middle path. Goby and Nonny took the third path. Molly and Gil swam cautiously through the vegetation. The only noises they heard are crickets chirping and their stomachs growling with increasing hunger; mostly Molly's was heard. Molly groans but she still kept moving forward. Gil, on the other hand, was staring at Molly's stomach. He didn't know why, but he kept looking at it. He couldn't see all of it, but can see a small part of it. She has her hoodie on, but she left it upzipped, leaving her thus explosing a small area of her stomach and her belly button. Gil continued to listen to Molly's stomach, which was constantly growling. Oona did the same thing; staring at Deema's tummy, which doesn't sound like it will ever stop with the noises. Deema rubs her stomach. "Tummy, please stop growling." Deema pleaded to no one in particular. Oona just rolled her eyes and puts her arm around her shoulder. Noony and Goby just looking at birds flying above their heads. They enjoyed the sight very much. A bird landed on Goby’s head. "Shhh. Don't make any noise." Goby said quietly. He slowly got the bird on his finger. He and Nonny looked at it in silence and both are grinning. The long silence had to be broken, however, by the very loud groaning from Nonny's stomach that echoed throughout the forest. The bird flew away, frightened. The ginger rubs his gurgling tummy. "Sorry again." "I...I don't blame your empty tummy, Nonny." Goby said. Now both their rumbling stomachs echoed throughout the forest, loud enough for any animal nearby to hear. "That makes both of us." Goby said, giggling. Then follows a peaceful swin for all guppies, only noises now are birds flapping their wings and chirping their songs., plus the guppies' still-empty growling tummies. Eventually, they all met each other at an intersection. They cheered once they saw each other, then proceed forward toward the exit. Once they got there, their little jaws nearly dropped to the ground. In front of them is an enormous-sized, beautifully decorated, and almost mouth-watering... "CAKE!!!" all guppies shouted at once in pure happiness. All their stomachs gurgled loud enough to be echoed throughout the area. They rushed toward the dessert when it suddenly fell over. Gil moves closer to take a look. "Hey, this cake isn't real." Gil said. "It's just a cardboard cut-out of a large cake." Now Deema was starting to lose it. She wobbles around, clutching her gurgling tummy, and falls to the ground. She rubs her stomach. "I...I can't take it...anymore...." she whines. Molly's stomach growled so loud you could hear it from a long distance. "I wanted that cake." Nonny said over the growling of his stomach. "So you wanted the cake, right? "A voice said. The guppies tried to look around who said it. "LOOK UP YOU FOOLS!!!" The guppies looked up to see Queen Mean on a flying carpet. She grins evilly down at them. "Oh, what's wrong now?" she taunts. "Are you guys cranky because you haven't ate at all yesterday? My, my, your tummies must've been gurgling and making noises all day." Molly rubs her stomach. "Yes. We're hungry. Very hungry. Do you know where we can find food?" "Molly, I don't think we should trust her. She might trick us." Gil said to Molly. "But I'm so hungry for food." Molly says over the bubbling moans from her stomach. It was so loud Queen Mean could hear it. "Oh, Molly." Queen Mean said, evilly but calmly. "I bet you are just so darn hungry, and even begging, for food so you can quiet down your empty tummy." She chuckles evilly. Now the guppies are starting to get angry with her. Queen's chuckling turned into hysterical laughter. It lasted for 5 minutes until her own stomach growled. "Oh forget it!" Queen Mean shouted. "I'm just like you guys!" "DID WE HAD SOMETHING IN COMMON''?!?!''" Deema yelled over the gurgling of her tummy. She immediately stops and rubs it. Queen Mean sighs. "Fine. You know what?" Queen Mean said. "Come with me. All of you." Curiousity takes over and the six guppies followed her to a cabin near a pond. When they entered, the six guppies looked with shock at what they saw; baskets of fruit, vegetables, and sugary treats are everywhere in a pile. The guppies shouted with happiness.They put on their napkins and dashed over to the pile of food. All chowed down the food like they never ate. Queen Mean just watched as they ate and ate like wild animals. She swam off. ---------- All six guppies laid limp on the floor, their tummies are slightly bulged from overeating. "I don't feel so good..." Deema moans. "I'd rather just stay here...probably just to vomit...than elsewhere..." Gil said. The guppies just laid in their spots, moaning. End of story Category:Stories __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Episodes Category:Gurgly tummy episodes